Marrying To the Demon
by Druella Sofia
Summary: He leave her, after the dance in his mansion. She notice he had changed a lot more than before. He told her to wait for his return. He come back home several years later, with a complete different person yet Elizabeth still deeply loving him. Before he come back, Elizabeth is about to reveal his secret and joining his adventure. Will she success finishing Ciel's life puzzle?/ RnR?
1. His fiancèe: The Change

**His fiancèe: The Change**

**Disclaimer© I'll never own this amazing character nor kuroshitsuji. All's belonged to Yana Toboso-sama.**

**Warning! **

**Since this is my first fic written in English and in this fandom, please tell me my mistake whether in Spelling, Grammar, or plot line, etc. Be gentle with me, ne? **

**Ciel Phantomhive/Elizabeth Midford**

.

.

Enjoy the fic!

.

He's home, but he looks different. He wore a plain black clothes. His deep blue eye showing another atmosphere. She swore to herself that she had catch a glimpse of red glowing on his eye. Yet, she always wondering why Ciel wore an eye patch. Why is he always hide everything from her? All she ever asked for is just to return her love and share everything with her, but seems Ciel don't want to do it. She understood it. As a Phantomhive wife-to-be she should be strong and brave.

She can't forget about three days ago. The day when she visited Ciel's mansion and willingly Ciel asked her to dance with an odd music. She don't know where he had been gone but he really change even more cold. She barely recognize her beloved Ciel. But, she should never doubt on him right? Whatever it might be bother the earl, she should be stand beside him and give all her supports for him. So, she was lying on her fluffy bed, lay flat on her back, eyes stares into the ceiling, mind drifting of elsewhere. Suddenly, a knocked of the door interrupt her mind.

"Come in," she said.

"Lady Elizabeth. Pardon me for my lack of politeness but you have recieved one message," said the brunette servant.

"Who's the sender?"

"I don't know, but it's seems from Earl Phantomhive."

Elizabeth excitedly jumped off of her bed and snatched the enveloped that was put on the silvery tray. She opened it carefully and unfold the paper. She read what's written in the letter. If a sentence on a paper could cause a death, she perhaps would be dead right now.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I'm sorry i have to tell you through this letter. I'm sorry for leaving without a goodbye. I will be leaving London. Maybe for a long periode, or maybe i will never come back. I've asked my servant whether to stay in my mansion or to burn it down in flames. Three days ago was a pleasant time with you and that was our last dance. It will be remains in my mind and heart. Honestly, you're the only person that keep me in my sanity. You're my little light for my dark world, but i guess for your own good, i have to leave you so you won't be hurt or harmed. I don't know what my feelings for you but Lizzy, believe me, i don't want to lose you. I have to let you go because i don't want to lose you. I'm dangerous for you, my world has lots of danger so i don't want you will be hurt._

_Stay cheerful, be happy and live your life. Maybe we will meet again someday. If i do come back, please welcome me just like you always did._

_Your bethored,_

_Ciel Phantomhive._

Elizabeth clench her jaw. Her hands hold tight into the paper. She ripped it off and held hung low her head. She cursed under her breath. She begin to speak to herself.

"Ciel _baka!_ All i did is to make you smile and to feel love, yet you leave me here in this state. Ciel..you're so idiot!" she hissed. "Very well, I'll wait you and i'll work hard to impress you. Maybe if i change into someone new you would be happy. I don't care what should i pay to dig your past. But indeed i will try to understand you and be somebody you wanted me to be," she continued while smirking like a psycho.

Elizabeth was never smirking and shows any emotion like that. Surely it sent Paula—her loyal butler—had a creeps. Elizabeth stand up and walk into her walking closet. She opens the door and looking for some clothes.

"Paula, tell me, what's my schedule for today?"

"A-a..ung..to-today your agenda is.. 07:00 a.m breakfast, and then you have social-science lesson with Sir Ferdinans, and-and then dancing lesson with Madam Rosemeta, and fencing lesson with Master Alexis," said Paula stuttering.

"Why you stutter Paula? Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing's the matter Lady Elizabeth. I think, i shall dismiss and prepare breakfast for today."

"Alright. But please, make spare time for three hours in my to do list for today. I have some business to do."

"Ok. Is there anything else, Lady Elizabeth?"

"No, thank you."

"I'll take my leave now," said Paula while walking outside Elizabeth's room. She immediately went to kitchen and prepare the breakfast.

Elizabeth find a dark red gown, like a red-brick colour. She put aside her ribbons and accessories. She let her wavy blond hair falls naturally to her back. Her bangs cover a bit of her emerald eyes. She just put a black hair clip on the left side. Today, after having a lesson with Sir Ferdinans, she wants to meet Ciel's servant that still lives on the mansion. She had a couple of question in mind. She also wants to ask Prince Soma, and Ciel's related co-workers—Lau. Maybe they know a bit of Ciel's stories. Nothing can mess with Elizabeth Estel Cordelia Midford. She is daughter of Marquess Alexis and Marchioness Francis, She is cousin and fiancèe of Ciel Phantomhive. And if she can't get something she don't want, she'll have a way to get what she wants! So, if Ciel wants play his chess, she will play it too. She will not be a goody-two-shoes girl who likes cute things and cling into Ciel's protection. But now, she will be the one who protect Ciel and be a brave girl. She will give a show of her swordsmanship skills to the world. No one can bother her. Elizabeth snorted and smirked.

"Well, Ciel. You'd better go home sooner and tell me the damned things you've hide from me! I will be new the Elizabeth now. If you don't come back so soon, i'll probably kill you with my hands, Ciel _baka!"_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Well, how was it? I hope you like it. If you like it, please give me your feedback by leaving reviews. Perhaps, you could give me follows or even favourite eh? Hehe, well it's just my wish. Reviews and follow for next chapter. If the feedback was positive, surely i will continue this. Thanks and have a good day fellow CieLizzy Shippers! :D  
**

**Gothicamylee,xx.**


	2. His fiancèe: Extraordinaire Servants and

**His fiancèe: Extraordinaire Servants and Red Mad Man**

**Disclaimer© I'll never own this amazing character nor kuroshitsuji. All's belonged to Yana Toboso-sama.**

**Warning! **

**Since this is my first fic written in English and in this fandom, please tell me my mistake whether in Spelling, Grammar, or plotline, etc. Be gentle with me, ne? **

**Ciel Phantomhive/Elizabeth Midford**

.

.

Enjoy the fic!

.

She sat silently in the carriage while looking outside through the window. After a long lecture by Sir Ferdinans finally she could go to do whatever she please. Paula also come along with her. She eyed her Lady. She could sense something was up in Lady Elizabeth's mind but she didn't dare to ask what is bothering her. Elizabeth become all serious and lost all the cuteness she used to wear. She even send away all the cheerful tone, clothes, and even smile. The bright smile were swapped onto an infuriating smirk. Her hair wavy platinum blonde lock is fall naturally to her back. Her dark red dress really makes her look like a new different person. Indeed, Elizabeth intention is to be someone new, someone that Ciel wanted her to be.

As hours pass, finally they're arrived at Phantomhive manor. The manor is still as clean as it always been. The garden also organised very well. She walked to the door and knock it lightly. Not a while later, Bard open the door and quickly take ninty-degress bow.

"Welcome, Lady Elizabeth," said the chef.

"Thank you, Bard. Anyway, is Ciel really left London?"

"I'm afraid that is true due to his leaving yesterday at 06:00 p.m with Sebastian-san."

"Ah, i have guessed that," she mumbled. "So, Baldroy, I have something to talk to with you, Mey-Rin and Finnian. I know you knew something that i don't know. Let's have a chat in the living room, shall we?"

"Sure, let me fetch you some tea and dessert also summon Mey-Rin and Finnian," said Bard.

Elizabeth and Paula walks to Ciel's living room. This house is still clean and remain lots of memories. The laughter, the dance, events, etc. How can Ciel leave everything like this? If everyone is only a mere pawn on his game, she don't want to be his pawn. She'll show him what's a true love and true friends. No matter what, she will join Ciel on his chess-game and be his queen not his pawn.

She take a seat on the soft sofa. She waits a minutes and then three of the Phantomhive servants come. They were about to take a seat on the carpeted floor, but Elizabeth stop them.

"Please, take a seat in the same sofa as i do. Consider me as your friend, alright? You too Paula. I don't like something like this, so just be less awkward with me. Ciel isn't here anyway, he won't be mad," Elizabeth said.

The servants and the maid take a seat on the sofa feel uncomfortable. They wait Elizabeth to said a word. After a minutes feels like an hour, finally Elizabeth spoke.

"I have lots of question. This will be a long conversation and a bit dull. I know that Sebastian hired you all not only became servant in Phantomhive's household. So do elaborate the truth you all have been hidden from me."

Everyone become quite. Even the clock's tick could be heard. No one said a word, none of them dare to tell everything to the Lady. But, if it must then they should speak the truth to her. So, Mey-Rin take an action in that.

"Very well, before i came here, i was a snipper—assasins to be exactly and some people hired me to murder their target. My talent of using weapons were abused by some groups. I know deep inside my heart, i don't want to kill but if i should survive, then i would kill thousand people to live. One night, when i was aiming my target, Sebastian came behind me and offered me to protect young master but i should disguised as a servant. I am too happy to agree because, i will be freed from the feelings of guilty by murdering innocent people and i am glad that my skill is used in good way, so I agreed. I wear glasses to hide my eyes. My eyes is really... really good to aim as a snipper. Beside this glasses is a gift from _bocchan_ so it is so special to me," said Mey-Rin while take off her glasses.

Elizabeth listen to everything Mey-Rin explain. She learn it, and she knows everyone were lying to her. So she sneered. "Is that so? How about you Bard or perhaps Finnian?"

"Well, simply i was a human experimentation. Those scientist used me as a test. They would injected me lots of things. I was locked up in a very little-isolated-room. Only a little bird could sneak into my room and be my little friend. One day, i tried to escape but they caught me however Sebastian came from nowhere and saved me. He told me, I could be Phantomhive protector due to my power and i could have freedom and see the world again so I agreed and here i am, disguised as a gardener," Finny explained.

"I was a Veteran. I faced lots of war and the last war i had is the worst. Our soldier is lost. I am the only survivor and i felt like, i don't know what i am living for. I lay on the ground with my friend's corpse but then, Sebastian came and told me with my fighting skills as a soldier, he wanted to hire me as Phantomhive's protector. So i'm just agreed because i have something to do and protecting other people is something i really want to do. Just like Mey-Rin and Finnian, i should be a chef to pretend so if there's a guest visit the household, they won't suspect anything."

Elizabeth rubbed her chin while nodded her head. "I understand. You all must be a very great person. I'm glad this household were under you all protection. Ciel must be very idiotic for leaving these people behind," she mumbled to herself. "Something i can't comprehend is, why Sebastian always came up in a right time? Why does he always knows when someone desperately wished something. Like, if people give a desperation wishes, he will come just like he was summoned," said Elizabeth.

"Yes, we are quite aware with that. I noticed something is wrong with the Butler. He almost can handle everything perfectly. No wonder Young Master always went with him everywhere and asked anything to him. Since this mansion burnt and Master Ciel came, the Butler always with him and do everything as Master Ciel please. They're really close like... i don't know but, yeah i feel there's something wrong with Sebastian," said Baldroy.

"Sometimes i really want to hate Sebastian for taking Ciel's attention but i just can't. Somehow Sebastian had saved Ciel's life and serve him well," Elizabeth sighed. "What should i do to complete this puzzle. Now, i have know the true identity of Phantomhive servants. Ah, as i recall... when i visited here and i was having a chess lesson with Ciel in his study room, i heard a lots of bang but Sebastian covered it with a good violin melody. Is there something happened actually?"

"Err, yes, there was some enemy. They intended to sneaked to the household and harmed Young Master. We were commanded to kill those enemy, so yeah we were on action to kill those business enemy."

"I see. Thank you for this information. I have 30 minutes left. I should meet up with Mr. Lau this instant. I want to ask him something too, this may help me. I think i will take my leave now, once again thank you," said Elizabeth while getting up from her sit. She walks firmly with Paula following her from behind. Baldroy gave Paula a wink and she blushed in return.

-_**Kuroshitsuji—**_

Elizabeth left the mansion. She oddly doesn't speak a word, it makes Paula worried. Since Ciel changed and leave her, Elizabeth also change into someone not her. Paula knows better about her little lady. She didn't dare to question her, she just look straight into her dulled emerald eyes. Today is really a heavy day for her little lady. So many lies were told to her and now so many truths were revealed. Bard was a veteran, Mey-rin an assasin and Finnian had a bad memory to recalled. So she wonder to herself who is Sebastian? If she take a little closer, she could find similarities between Sebastian and Mr Vincent—Ciel's father. What was happened to little Ciel Phantomhive when he was kidnapped? Too many missing puzzle to resamble it.

In the middle of the road, the carriage stopped with a sudden. A sound of machine and psychotic laughter could be heard. Even the carriage man shocked until he screamed his lungs out and fainted. A coquettish man voice could be heard by Elizabeth and Paula from the inside of the carriage.

"Ah~! Sebastian-san," said the man.

'_Sebastian?' _thought lady Elizabeth. _'This person must be familiar or related to Sebastian!'_

She get off from the carriage and found a mad man with a bright outfit. His colorfull eyes shine under the sunset, his long red hair make his manly face look prettier, his blood red clothes make him look oddly dashing. His teeth could be seen through his wide smile. Elizabeth found his teeth is awful and a bit frighten her. But she choose to make herself brave. She approach him and stop him from his horrible laughter.

"Excuse me. I've never seen you before, sir. But i just heard you mentioned Sebastian. Do you happen to know him personally?"

"Sebastian? Like, Sebastian Michaelis?"

"Yes."

"Ah~! He is my dream ideal man. I love him with all my shinigami's death list," he rant with a lovestruck on his eyes. "Why ask him out of the blue? Oh, and... if i am not mistaken, you are Ciel's fiance? Lady Elizabeth Middleford," he continued.

"Yes. I am Elizabeth. Are we ever met?"

He don't know what to say. He was disguised himself as a servant of Phantomhive household. He can't told her his true identity. He was slipped his tounge by saying shinigami things. Gladly, she doesn't question it. His colorfull eyes stare pitfully at her dull emerald. He could see she disturbed by his look.

"Don't look at me that way. I know you hide something from me. I would like to request you to tell me everything you know about Sebastian or Ciel. I have all my time to force you to tell me anything," she order him with a determinded look on her face.

"But i'm sorry, i don't know anything personally to the both of the men you mention. Why should i hide something?"

"Because it is a secret to a kind like me—humans—doesn't have right to know it. I need to find the missing piece of Ciel. Please help me to complete it. He is my dear life. I want to know, i would bargain anything just for all this information,"begged she to the red mad man. He look at her while starring intensly to her rich green eyes. Searching for answers that she doesn't spoke it aloud. He read her soul. She's so innocent, so pure yet she yielding Ciel and wanting Ciel. She is broken but she made herself brave and strong. Every creature wants her. He remembered Madame Red. It wasn't right for him to play such games to her pitiful soul but its one of a good way to end her life than living longer in a misery. He rubbed his pointed cheeks and he has an idea.

"I've got an idea for you. I will tell you the biggest and most shocking information for you but, i have one conditional for you," he says with a warning look.

"Tell me what it is? I—i shall do anything just for Ciel," her voice begin to shake.

"Be my second hand killer. You should courage yourself to kill someone i asked you to do. Underworld is cruel and criminal yet Ciel is part of the underworld. He work in dirty way and i think you might to know that too. You're a swordsman too, its good advantages to you and to me also of course," said he carefully. She look at him with full of shock. She think hard to consider his conditional. Grell know that she won't fulfill it or maybe she will but need long time to answer. Human is intersting to himself but he had to killed them due to his work as a shinigami. But a soft voice a bit shocking him. He doesn't believe his ears.

"I'm willing. I'm agreed to your conditional. If Ciel kill, then i have to kill too. If finding Ciel happiness need some sacrifice, then I'm willing to do it," said she which make Grell smirk with satisfaction.

"Alright, so... actually i am a shinigami. Shinigami is—umm well put it like we're working to causing death. We have death book list. Yeah it's like we're angel of death but i am no angel. If it is someone's time to die, then we shinigami's will look for their souls and take them. As they're in their last breath, there is a cinematics record. These cinematics records is a memories that they would like to remember or keep it up. I was undercover as a maid in Phantomhive's manor just to see Sebby-chan. And i was so stupid for killing that poor boy aunt."

"So you the one who killed _my aunt_ too?!" her voice began to raised.

"Y-yes! But that is for some reason. She can't do her work properly and it is her time to died anyway. If you want to know, Ciel has through horrible things that you could never imagine."

"What do you know about Ciel? Tell me!"

"It is a long story. If youn want to see by yourself you have to kill him so you could see his cinematics record life."

"No I won't do that. Thank you. But i have deal with you to be your assistant. So you have to tell me everything you know about Sebastian and Ciel."

Grell give her one last quizical look and he just realize how on earth she can see him and talk to him? He's not on his human form or disguise.

"Anyway before tell you anything about Earl Phantomhive, how on earth can you see me?"

"So you're supposed to be unseen?"

"Yes, by a normal human, i should have cannot be seen except those person has experience losing someone by death."

Elizabeth think for a while and she guess find her answer why she can see this red mad man. "Well, my Aunt and Ciel's aunt practically killed by you and she is important person to me too. So it explains why i can see the likes of you," she said cooly. Grell just cringed when she mentioned that he had killed her dear aunt. "Please, do tell me straigh away about Ciel's past. Without killing him anyway. Just speak as you know."

Grell pushed up his glasses while sighing. He don't know what to say, where should he start, he also don't want to reveal the other side of the world to this innocent creature, but looking into her eyes there's determination and spirit that she always carries for her beloved. He don't know if such feeling is still exist. He sigh again and he smiled, showing his sharp teeth like a shark.

"This will be a long talk, so please do sit down first and let me talk," Grell said. "As much as this story will shock you, you have to believe it. Where shall i start? Umm... since Ciel Phantomhive household is burned, he's gone somewhere...exactly kidnapped into a place where everybody don't want to be there."

**To Be Continued**

So, i don't know if i should continue this story or not. I have saved it for... ages (?) in my laptop. I know this chapter is a bit boring and for the next chapter will be talking about Elizabeth finding Ciel's past. I really do appreciate to those who have read this kind of story i've wrote. I know there's a lot amazing writer who could write a better story and yet i am here posting this with all my courage. Those favs, follows and reviews really made me happy . I hope you're enjoying this as i am enjoying writing this fic.

With love,

Druella Sofia.


End file.
